


Freya Potter and the Two - Faced Man

by Haytham_Da_Pirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Child Abuse, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haytham_Da_Pirate/pseuds/Haytham_Da_Pirate
Summary: If Freya Potter - the girl who lived - Was dumped on the doorstep of a orphanage rather than being in the care of her family. Would anything be different? How does she cope with the knowledge of being a witch? Whats occurs while Freya starts her first year at Hogwarts and how does the plot of a evil wizard impact on Freya and her friends lives.Bad at summarys but give it a chance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, this is my version of a female harry potter. Some things will be different but some things will be the same. I would really appreciate any thoughts and comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> KH

Chapter 1 – Prologue

“Good luck, Freya Potter”

Petunia Durlsey opened the front door and found a tiny baby girl on her doorstep, she put the bundle down on the couch and went back to making breakfast. The girl was so quiet petunia forgot about her until Vernon came down and shouted 

“What the devil is this?”

“It’s a baby, she was on the doorstep, I couldn’t leave her out there to freeze to death, I think she’s lily’s” petunia replied 

“So, is she a freak like them? If she is I don’t want her in this house!!” 

“I won’t knowingly throw a kid out onto the street!!” she met his voice levels and soon woke up Dudley.

Petunia went to pick up Dudley and came back with the clingy baby but couldn’t put him down so held him as they argued.

“I will not have one of them in this house! I thought we were finished with them?”

“Fine, we keep her until she starts to do anything?, okay?” 

“Fine, did she come with anything?”

“No, just a letter but if we aren’t keeping her should we open it?”

“Good thinking maybe not”

They dispersed, Vernon and Dudley went for breakfast and Petunia went to find some small clothes of Dudley’s and a belt to make sure it stayed up on the small child. The girl stayed silent as Petunia re dressed her and wrapped the blanket back around her. Petunia left her on the couch, she stayed there the whole day and didn’t make a noise once.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

A year past and nothing happened. On Freya’s birthday she woke up in her cupboard and made herself some candles to blow out. They appeared in front of her face and she blew them out wishing herself a happy birthday. Petunia opened the door to change her and saw the candles before they disappeared. She screamed for Vernon.

“What’s the matter?” he shouted

“It’s happened, she did something!!”

“Get her out of this house, you know what to do, just write her name and birthday on a piece of paper like we discussed!”

Petunia got to work, she grabbed the two year old and bundled her up tight in her blanket (the same one she came in), and she grabbed a notepad and wrote ‘Freya Potter, 31st July’. She taped the note to the blanket and grabbed the car keys. 

“I’m going now Vernon, look after Dudley”

“See you later”

Petunia left and locked the door behind her, put the bundle in the backseat and got the seatbelt so that It didn’t move around too much. The drive took a few hours but soon Petunia was in London and driving up to a bland orphanage building in the Centre of London. Mrs. Burbages home for boys and girls was where petunia left the bundle of blankets and drove home without a backwards glance.

The door to the orphanage opened and the matron brought the small child in. Little did Petunia know but she just let the savior of the wizarding world move away from the blood protections that would protect Freya Potter if she lived with the Dursleys.


	2. Freya Meets New People (9 years later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for little details of abuse, it doesnt get too graphic in this chapter but may later on so watch out for warnings.
> 
> anything in: / \ are thoughts made by the characters.

Chapter 2 : Freya Meets New People ( 9 years later)

Freya woke and knew darkness. She felt her body aching and remembered about the night before. She tried to move but realized she couldn’t because there were arms wrapped around her. ‘Millie’ she thought.

“Are you awake?” came a whisper, as if Millie could feel when Freya awoke. 

“Yeah”

“How are you feeling?, was it a bad one last night?”

“Awful, yeah”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No please stay.” A choked sob escaped the abused girl and the arms tightened slightly until Freya calmed down and fell back asleep.

The two girls who were as close as sisters stayed in that embrace for another day. Freya woke once, panicked and a familiar ball of light appeared to light up the darkness, Freya relaxed but moaned in pain as she felt her broken ribs and punctured lung fix itself. 

Freya didn’t know how this happened but whenever Freya had a bad punishment with the father of the orphanage her bad internal injuries normally fixed itself within a day.

The next time Freya wakes from her slumber she cannot go back to sleep and upon seeing that it was a few hours until sunrise thought there was no point going back to sleep. Millie woke up a few minutes after Freya.

“How are you feeling?” asked Millie arms wrapping back around Freya

“I’m okay, still a little sore from my bruises and cuts but its just normal, no worse than normal so I can handle it” Freya curled into the other girls embrace and the small girl fit into the other girls body like a glove. 

“You know I could sneak you some food so you don’t have to eat so little.” Millie was concerned by how undernourished and underdeveloped Freya was. Although they were the same age Freya was at least two heads shorter than Millie and was too skinny for an almost 11 year old.

“I know but then He would punish you and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Why did He punish you this time? What did He do?” It was a risky question, as Freya didn’t usually like talking about the details and normally shut herself off from the memories of her punishments quickly, Millie breathed a sigh of relief when Freya answered.

“I’m not to sure, I didn’t finish my chores and He came home drunk so He took it out on me rather than not feeding me like they usually do if I don’t finish. It was nothing different, the belt, the whip, the taunts, the poker, the punches.”

Millie silently cursed the father and matron for what they did to Freya.

“Do you think you can do your chores today without being in too much pain? Or do you want me to get some painkillers and food?”

“No I think I should be fine, but thanks.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence dreading the time they would have to get up and Freya would be ordered to do tasks around the house while Millie and the younger kids could only watch. All to soon the sun was up and Freya moved out of the bed to get ready.

She was a small girl for her age, she had green distinctive eyes, a small face and features framed by hair that was a mix of red and black strands (mostly auburn with a few streaks of black) which never lay flat and was a mess upon her head. She had a scar on her forehead which she didn’t know made her famous, she also had a scar running across her face from her right temple across her eyebrow, eyelid, nose and ending on her left cheek. It was from a particularly bad punishment but although it marred her features, couldn’t stop her grins or glints. It never made her look anything but beautiful and only looked gruesome if she wanted to scare people.

Millie was the complete opposite, she was tall with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Over the years the two girls bonded and Millie helped Freya after her punishments. They were the only two girls that were the same age and took it upon themselves to help look after the younger kids because the matron didn’t care for them well.

Once they were both dressed they sat on the made bed and waited for the matron to call Freya down. Freya wore clothes that were hand me downs so they didn’t fit properly and hung off her small frame. Millie and the rest of the kids all had proper clothes which only infuriated Millie more by the injustice of the whole thing but Freya didn’t mind and said she was ‘used to it’.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a “Girl get down here!!” that came from downstairs, Freya sighed, got up wincing when the cuts on her back rubbed against her t – shirt. Millie stood, wrapped a hand around Freya’s and they walked out together, Millie supported Freya for the short time she could.  
When they were in the kitchen there was a list waiting for Freya and Millie unattached,

“I’ll be in with the other kids, I might succeed in keeping them quiet this time.” Freya gave a short laugh.

“No-one can keep those kids silent for long” Freya looked at Millie, “I’ll be fine, trust me.” 

Millie walked into the kid’s playroom reluctantly. Left alone Freya took the list and saw ‘cook breakfast’ as the first one. She set about doing that, as she cooked she quietly hummed to herself and tried to cook everything quickly so they had nothing to complain about. Freya had just placed the last of the food down onto the table with lids on everything to keep the food warm when the matron stepped in.

“Are you done yet?”

“Yes, everything is set on the table matron” the matron huffed and went to call all the kids.

While they all sat down and began to eat Freya started to clean up the cooking equipment and took her allocated one piece of toast they allowed. The day continued and as Millie entertained the kids in the playroom since it was now summer and they didn’t have any school, Freya was out in the garden weeding. Once that was done she was sent to do the washing and warned by the matron to ‘not contaminate any of it with your freakiness’ by the time all the washing was dried and folded into piles according to the child the clothes belonged to, it was lunch time. Freya was cooking for lunch when the doorbell sounded and a “Girl get that” sounded through the house.

Freya turned the stove off so the toasted sandwiches she was making wouldn’t burn and went to get the door. When she opened it a strange looking man was standing there. He had long silver hair and a beard with half-moon glasses and the weirdest suit Freya had ever seen.

“Hi, are you here to see the Matron?” Freya tried to stifle a laugh but only just managed it, a twinkle appeared in the mans eyes.

“Yes I am indeed. Could you point me to her please?” he replied looking at her with a curious expression.

“Sure, I’m Freya” the mans face turned to shock but calmed again when Freya looked at him. “You can come in I’ll show you to the matrons office.”

The man nodded and followed Freya inside, noticing her stiff movements and how she dodged the running kids with practiced ease. The man was not so lucky and a few of the kids ran into him.

“George, what have I said about running in the house? Apologise to the man!” Freya saw the collision and reprimanded the boy.

“I’m sorry, sir. Freya, whens lunch?”

“When I cook it, go outside if you want to run around!” the boy ran off and Freya turned back to the man, “I’m sorry about that, they get a bit rowdy when they’re hungry” the man nodded and they continued until they came upon a door.

“The matrons in there, it was nice meeting you sir” 

“Thank you” Freya nodded in acknowledgement and walked back into the kitchen.

Freya finished off the cooking and rounded up the kids to eat, the older kids were out so Freya didn’t bother making anything for them. For lunch Freya had half of a Panini and a glass of water. Once everyone had finished Millie hounded the kids back into the playroom and Freya started to clear up the dishes. She tied her hair up into a bun and started to wash up the grill and pans. She was just starting to dry and put away everything when she heard a “Girl, your done for the day, get in here!”

Not knowing what the Matron wanted Freya walked into her office and was surprised to see the visitor from before sitting inside,

“This professor is here to see you, go up to your room and talk, you are excused from your duties for the rest of the day but it will be another punishment if you don’t do them tomorrow, got it?”

“ Yes Matron” the Matron went out and Freya turned to the Man, “Hi again, lets go to my room before she comes back”

“I’ll follow you and watch out for the small children” Freya smiled to herself and walked out.

She went up the stairs and down to the end of the hall to where her room was. She went in and sat in the desk chair,

“I’m sorry, it’s a little small but could you sit on the bed?”

In response he sat down and folded his hands in his lap, Freya was studying him for a while before he cleared his throat. At the same time the man was trying to find out how the Girl who lived could have become malnutritioned and abused as he thought she did, but couldn’t gain access to those memories, which made his curiosity grow.

“ So, I’m Freya, potter I think but they never told me, you’re a professor? What school are you from? What do you teach?” Freya broke the silence after realizing that she was staring.

“ It’s nice to meet you, I’m professor Dumbledore, I used to teach transfiguration at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but now I am the headmaster, and your last name is indeed Potter.” 

“ Witchcraft and Wizardry, that doesn’t exist, so what do you mean?” Freya was confused and slightly irritated at the man, thinking that it was a cruel joke.

“ There is a secret society living adjacent to the one you live in now, we are a magical society and use the name witches and wizards. You have lived in the muggle society, non-magical people, but you are part of the magical society.” Dumbledore explained.

“But, I can’t be a Witch…. It doesn’t make sense”

“Have you ever done anything when you were upset or does anything happen around you?”

“I guess, but it was just a coincidence”

“No, it was accidental magic, at Hogwarts we teach you to control and use your magic.”

“I still don’t believe you.”

“How about I show you some?” Freya nodded, Dumbledore took out a stick and waved it through the air, an object came shooting through the air, and Dumbledore caught it and handed it to Freya,

“Is this yours?” the object was a small gold locket that had Celtic designs etched onto the front. Freya gasped when she took it from Dumbledore.

“Yeah, I thought Finn destroyed it, I couldn’t get it back because Finn always locks his door. How did you get it out?”

“ A summoning charm, magic.”

“Okay, but can you put it back please?” Freya handed back the locket reluctantly.  
“Don’t you want to keep it?”

“I do but if Finn sees its missing he’ll blame me straight away and get me into trouble” 

“Okay but are you sure?”

“Yeah, so a secret magical society? Why is it a secret?” Dumbledore quickly sent away the locket back to its place and answered Freya’s question.

“After the witch burnings started we cut ourselves off from the muggle world and have lived next to them ever since.” Dumbledore pulled out a thick looking envelope and handed it to Freya, “ I will answer any more questions you have but first this belongs to you” 

Freya took the envelope and saw in green writing:

Miss Freya Potter  
Small Bedroom  
Orphanage  
Kings cross  
London

 

Intrigued Freya opened the envelope and found two thick sheafs of parchment. The first one was a letter of sorts, it read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31st July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Freya was filled with a thousand questions but just looked up at Dumbledore,

“So, you’re telling the truth?”

“Yes Miss. Potter, I can answer any questions you have”

“I don’t have any money, is the tuition paid for?” Freya didn’t fully believe this strange man but decided to humor him for the moment.

“Your Tuition was paid by your parents when you were born and you have a trust vault that can be used for the time you are in school, once you come of age you will inherit everything your parents left behind, which I think is a significant amount.”

Freya nodded her head and took a glance at the second piece of parchment and saw it was a list of objects like a wand, robes, a cauldron and books with very strange names,

“I don’t know anywhere that sell this sort of stuff, could someone show me where to find it?” 

Dumbledore looked surprised by Freya’s question and she thought he would say no but instead said  
“Yes, someone will come a bit later and take you if you wish”

“Thank you, so magic, how does it work? Cause I still don’t believe you, not really.”

“Its alright, I admit it is a strange concept to wrap your head around. No one really knows where magic came from but we and the people in the Wizarding World can manipulate it and do spells and a collection of other things. At Hogwarts we teach the students to control and harness the magic around them and help them fit in to the world so that when they graduate they can go on to do whatever they wish in the Wizarding World, each member has a magical core, it usually doesn’t start to develop until around 4, 5 or 6, a persons magical core doesn’t fully develop until school years and depends on the strength of the magic in the Witch or Wizard. When they are younger, children cant control there magic and it sometimes manifests in accidental magic. You may have already done some?”

Freya looked skeptical but answered, “ I think so, whenever I have a… punishment, my injuries normally heal themselves but never outside marks. Sometimes when I panic this ball of light appears and if I’m running late with any meals, things move around without me touching it, is that all magic?”

/Dumbledore was concerned about these ‘punishments’ she was talking about but it seemed as though she was guarding that very well so let it be.\ 

“Yes, that would all be magic although it seems you have greater control over it than most children your age,”

“ I don’t really control it, it just sort of happens.”

They continued to talk for a while, about all the ins and outs of the Wizarding World, Dumbledore was very patient and answered any and all questions Freya came up with, while adding more information in that he thought Freya should know. Freya got told about the Ministry of Magic and how it worked, the different classes (pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn) and how prejudiced it could be. Freya didn’t understand this but knew how people can judge without knowing a person so filed the information away for later. They talked about Hogwarts and the House system, and about wands and the different cores and materials. They also talked about the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and what it symbolized to the people in the Wizarding World, Dumbledore also told her about the night her parents died and Voldemort. Freya was just about to ask about her parents more when she heard a familiar set of footsteps coming down the hall.

Freya quickly hid the letter and told Dumbledore to put away his wand before Millie flounced into the room, she flopped down onto the same chair Freya was in (/Dumbledore noticed the way they could both fit into the chair easily and realized Freya was much smaller than he first thought and saw how the two girls curled their legs so that they both fit in the small space\\) and immediately started to rant about the kids,

“ They’re being so difficult today, can we please just chuck them into the garden or something? They are getting on my nerves. Hey, I heard you got off from the rest of your chores that’s good, so now can you come help me with the kids? They always listen to you for some reason.” Freya just let her ride out her annoyance and shot an apologetic look at Dumbledore who looked quite lost with the whole thing. When Freya could get a word in she interrupted,

“Mills, we have a visitor” she nodded in the direction of Dumbledore and Millie finally noticed him, Millie stopped ranting but just started to stare at Dumbledore instead, probably trying to figure out what he was doing here.

Freya jabbed her lightly in the ribs and she immediately started to talk again as if she hadn’t just been staring at the poor man.

“Who are you?”

“Mills! Don’t be so rude!!”

“What Frey? It was a question!”

“You said it like you’re going to murder him or something. Your tone could’ve been a bit more light.”

“My tone?”

They were interrupted in their bickering by Dumbledore clearing his throat,

“I’m professor Dumbledore, I just came to see Freya to talk about her school option”

“Millie, pleasure to meet you” she was using the same condescending tone but Freya just rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be done in a minute Mills, try getting the kids into a game of hide and seek that normally shuts them up,”  
Millie was looking at her with scrutinizing eyes and in a whisper asked “are you in to much pain?”  
Freya shot her a look and checked to see if Dumbledore was listening but he was looking at something in the opposite direction so Freya hoped he hadn’t heard. She answered in a whisper, “I’m fine, in a bit of pain but it’s the usual and can handle it okay?”  
Freya knew she was only concerned but wasn’t in the mood right now to be the fragile girl she usually was. Before they could get into a fight about it Millie stood, bid the professor a goodbye, shot a pained look at Freya and stormed out.

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah we fight a lot but she’s like a sister I never had, she’s concerned but sometimes I’m not always the grateful recipient of love.”

Freya wanted to ask about her parents but before she could a small girl ran in and burst into tears, Freya looked at Dumbledore,

“Sorry about this, its often a madhouse here” she turned her attention to the girl for the moment and wrapped her arms around her until she stopped crying, “Phoenix, What’s the matter?” (Dumbledore looked amused at the nickname). 

“George took my teddy and called me an orphan!!” she started to cry again but silently. Freya rubbed her face with her hands,

“We are all orphans here so that insult applies to him aswell so don’t let it get to you so much, okay? And what do we do when someone takes something of ours?” 

“We ask for it back and only if they refuse do we come running to you or Millie,”

“Did you ask for it back?” the girl shook her head in a no, “then you missed the first step so, go ask for it back” Phoenix ran off.

“Does this happen often?”

“Yeah, most of the time, me and Millie have tried to teach them what to do but they are still kids,”

“So are you,” Dumbledore was astonished at the role the girls played within the orphanage.

“We’ve always acted above our age, none of the older kids took care of us but we didn’t want to do that to the younger kids so we help out where and when we can.”

The door opened again, but instead of phoenix a boy was standing there, hands wringing nervously in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I took Phoenix’s teddy Freya” the boy said in a small voice.

“Did you say sorry to her aswell George?” the boy nodded, “there you go, no harm done but what have you learnt?”

“Don’t take peoples things without asking them first”

“Why?”

“Because it upsets them and gets you into trouble.”

“Good enough for now, go on, back downstairs George” he ran off, “and no running in the house!” she shouted after him but he didn’t stop.

Dumbledore looked very amused by this interaction and looked at the time, it was around 4 o clock and he realized he was late for another appointment.

“I’m sorry Freya but I should be going,”

Freya looked at the time also, ”Oh, I didn’t realize how late it was, thank you for answering my questions”

“That’s quite alright, I’m sure you have more but they will have to wait. I may not be seeing you until term starts but a different professor will be here on the 22nd of August to take you shopping, after, for safety purposes you will be living with him until term starts, the Matron has already been informed of this. If I don’t see you before then I bid you goodbye until the term begins”

Freya was shocked by this and wondered if it was because of the punishments but Dumbledore cant know about those could he? Panic started to rise in Freya’s chest with the thought of what He would do if someone knew what He was doing to her. It past in a moment and she relaxed again.

“Okay, that’s fine, could you warn him that I may have a few bruises so he isn’t alarmed when he comes please?”

“Of course”

“I’ll walk you to the door” they walked downstairs and as the Professor walked out of view of Freya she wondered if she finally found where she belonged and how she would fit in there and if her fame would impact how people saw her. With a sigh she shut the door and turned around to face at least two arguments with Millie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Reviews or Thoughts are welcomed and appreciated :)  
> KH


	3. Diagon Alley and the Shady Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading and leaving Kudos! it means a lot,
> 
> this chapter is quite long but hopefully the rest wont be as long as this one, i hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own anything in the Harry potter universe,
> 
> thanks,  
> KH

It was soon the 22nd of August and Freya woke up, still a little sore from a punishment a few days ago, Freya didn’t realize what day it was until a small knock at the door and a “wait here” was heard. Freya groaned as Millie came in and told her to get up,

“Can you get me some painkillers please?” Freya asked as she realized the pain was a bit more than usual.

“Yeah I’ll be back now” Millie rushed out and left the door open so that when Freya got out of bed and started to get dressed, Freya’s guide could see the old and new scars and bruises littering the small frame. A surge of anger ran through the Man but he was cut off from the view as Millie came back and shut the door behind her.

Millie helped Freya when the scars stretched painfully. Freya took the painkillers and drank the water Millie gave her.

“Do you want anything to eat Frey?”

“No, I think I might throw up if I eat. Is the professor here?”

“Yeah he’s outside, if you ask me he seems pretty shady,”

Freya let out a quick laugh, “Mills you can’t call people that”

“What? Its my opinion!”  
“Some opinions don’t need to see the light of day,” Freya was dressed and walked to the door, opening it and finding a tall man standing there in black robes with shoulder length black hair. “Sorry about that, I … slept in, you can come in now.” Millie shot her a look before leaving and Freya looked at the professor and almost laughed at how uncomfortable he looked.

“I’m Freya but you probably already know that.”

“Yes, Professor Snape, I teach potions at Hogwarts.”

“Nice to meet you, Professor Snape, could you do a strange request and cover up my bruises and my lightning scar on my face please?”

Snape looked at Freya in surprise at this request, “Why?”

“Professor Dumbledore explained how I’m quite famous in the Wizarding World and I think the day would go a bit more smoothly if I tried to conceal my identity and blend in, I’m not used to attention and am not comfortable with it and I can tell you may not be aswell,” Freya pulled on a oversized hoodie and waited as the shock on the new professors face died down. 

/Snape was astonished that the arrogant brat he thought she would be was just a figment of his imagination\ Snape realized Freya was looking at him trying to stifle a laugh and nodded.

“Professor Dumbledore did warn you didn’t he?”

“Yes, it just surprised me that’s all” Snape waved his wand and the bruises on her face and her scar disappeared. Freya looked in the mirror and let out a gasp,

“That’s useful, I need to learn that for later,” 

“You wont be coming back, so when would you need to use it?” Freya flinched slightly and shrunk into her protective shell thinking about it,

“I’ll be coming back next summer and he wont hold back after I’ve been gone for the year” she snapped out of her thoughts which were turning dark, “Anyway, where are we going?”

“A place called Diagon alley, its entrance is concealed in Charing Cross road, I thought we could take the underground?”

“We could walk, it isn’t that far and it’s a nice day out?”

“Okay, I will follow you if you know where to go” Freya nodded and led him downstairs, on the way down she grabbed George before he could run into the professor and sent him on his way before going out the front door, stopping two kids who looked to be 5 years old from running out after them,

“Lucie, Hannah, you know your not aloud out the front without someone older so stop trying!” she shut the door and turned to the Professor, ”those two are the twins, little escape artists and troublemakers, they’re unbearable now so I cant wait to see what they grow into.” Freya laughed at the thought and pulled her hood up, concealing her distinctive hair and they started to walk up the street.

“So, how much am I allowed to tell Millie and the kids about me being a witch because they can get quite nosy?” the pair came upon a busy street and Freya instinctively went to the shadows to walk in and maneuvered through the tourists like a pro.

“You can’t tell them much and since you can’t use magic outside of school once you start in September, they most likely, won’t believe you. You can tell them your going to a boarding school and will be back in the summer and most things but not anything concerning the magical side of school and your life.” Snape was curious about this girl, she moved through London and stuck to the shadows like she was being chased and realized she was nervous so moving quickly and silently calmed her.

“Oh, okay, what happens if I slip up?” Freya realized she was going too fast and slowed down for the Professor to catch up.

“If it’s only a small thing nothing but if it alerts the ministry someone may come to modify the memory of the person you told. The matron and father of the orphanage will know of the magic part so don’t worry about telling them too much but the kids and your friend Millie will not know.”

“Okay” They walked in companionable silence for a bit but a too curious Freya broke it, 

“You teach potions?” Professor Snape nodded, “what does that entail? What sorts of potions can you make?”

“You use different ingredients and methods to make potions, a bit like cooking but more is needed and it is a bit more complicated, you can make any sort of potions, ones that heal, poisons, love potions, ones that can give you luck or make you appear dead, all sorts but in school you only cover a section of the ones available because there isn’t enough time to go through everything available.” 

“What do you do when you finish at Hogwarts?” 

“You can either become a apprentice and then master in a section or subject of your choosing, for example I am a master of potions, or you can go straight into a career that you wish to pursue, like the muggle world there is a lot to choose from.”

They had made it to Charing Cross and Freya paused, unsure of where to go, Snape starts to lead them and they stop to look at a grubby-looking pub in between a bookshop and a record shop. Freya recognized it,

“That’s it? I never went in there, it looked too rundown so I didn’t want to go in.” 

“It’s made to look that way so that any muggles who do see it don’t want to go in, if they do they just cause trouble. There is a spell on it concealing it to everyone without magical blood, do you see how people seem to look over the pub without seeing it?” Freya nodded and did see that people walking past it seemed to look at the bookstore and immediately look at the record shop, as if the leaky cauldron wasn’t there at all.

They walk over the road and into the pub, inside it was just as dark and shabby, Freya instinctively tried to make herself look smaller when she saw how many people were inside the pub and looking at her. She relaxed but only slightly when the disguise held and the people looked away, disinterested in another new student being showed around by a Professor. /Snape noticed how Freya changed from the girl he knew to a nervous, shy person in certain situations and thought how he had to help change that\\.

Snape guides Freya through the pub and out to the back wall. Before Freya could ask what they were doing he touched the right brick and the wall moved. Freya was fascinated by the wall and what was on the other side until she saw the crowded street and all her instincts told her to run. Instead, as Snape started to walk up the street Freya tried to stay as close as she could to the only person she knew and ended up almost wrapped in his billowing robes. Freya felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and relaxed enough to look around and take in the sight, sounds and smells around her.

Freya wished she had several more eyes to see everything. She saw cauldrons stacked impossibly high next to one shop, a witch complaining about the price of dragons liver outside another. She heard hooting coming from a shop that said, ‘Eeylops owl emporium’, and a boy talking about a racing broom outside another. There was a shop selling telescopes, another selling strange silver instruments and barrels of eyes and spleens, piles of books and quills, parchment and a shop selling robes. 

Freya was pulled out of her scanning by the Professor, “Gringotts,” they had stopped in front of a snowy-white building that was much taller than the others in the alley, “It’s the British Wizarding bank, run by goblins, who take care of money for wizards around the world, it’s a extremely guarded place and everything you own is kept safe, no one who tries to rob it comes back sane and it is probably the second most secure building in the world, Hogwarts being the first.”

They walked up the stone steps and as they passed through the outer doors Freya nodded to the two Goblins outside, they looked at her in surprise. Freya saw Professor Snape walk through another set of doors but stopped and read the engraving above the door:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Freya shivered slightly and rushed through the doors. Beyond them was a great marble hall with desks lining either side, more goblins were sitting in high chairs behind these, doing an assortment of things, looking at stones through lenses, counting money, signing ledgers or serving customers. Too many doors to count led off the hall and Freya could see lots more Goblins walking through these.

“How many Goblins work here?” Snape noticed that the shy, timid girl out on the street was replaced with the girl he knew from the orphanage, /so she is only nervous in big crowds, Snape filed away the information and thought how he could change that\

“I’m not too sure but I think quite a few because some tend to the vaults and security while others oversee vaults and holdings of important houses, and others deal with day to day wizards and witches in this chamber so I think quite a few.”

They had made it to a free goblin and before Professor Snape could say anything, Freya stepped up,

“Excuse me? I would like to make a withdrawal please?” The goblin looked down at her in surprise and addressed the small girl,

“Do you have your key?” Freya shook her head no and Professor Snape stepped forward and handed over the little key to the goblin. The goblin scrutinized the key and after a few minutes, during which Freya’s anxiety was growing again said, “This seems satisfactory and all in order, Griphook!”

A different Goblin came out of one of the doors, “Take these two to Miss. Potters vault” He handed over the key and Griphook beckoned the two to follow him and walked towards one of the doors.  
Freya was reluctant to follow but a small pressure on her shoulder reminded her she wasn’t alone and the pair followed the goblin through the door. Freya was surprised to see that the passageway was stone and narrow instead of more marble, it was lit with torches and sloped steeply downwards. They made it to little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came flying towards them. It stopped and they climbed in, Griphook at the front and Professor Snape and Freya behind him. The cart whizzed off and the cart hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, Freya felt exhilarated and tried to remember, they went, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but after a little bit it became impossible. 

The cart moved like it knew where to go because Griphook wasn’t steering, Freya’s eyes stung as cold air rushed past but she didn’t close her eyes and her face was plastered with a smile. At one point Freya thought she saw a burst of fire down a passageway and looked to see if it was a dragon but she was too late. They plunged deeper, passing an underground lake where stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. 

The cart stopped at last and the three of them got out, Professor Snape looked a bit shaky and Freya was still quite adrenaline fuelled from the ride. Griphook took the key and opened the vault door. A bit of green smoke flowed out when the door was opened and Freya held in a gasp but couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open as she took in the site of the piles of gold coins. Heaps of silver and columns of bronze knuts.

“This is all mine?” Freya asked, still in disbelief at how much money she now owned.

“Yes, the gold ones are galleons, the silver Sickles and the bronze ones Knuts. You can exchange it for muggle money also, I’m not entirely sure on the exchange rates but they will tell you if you want muggle money. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. This vault will have to last until you turn seventeen so don’t go too crazy and spend it all at once. When you come of age you will inherit the full Potter vault which includes everything your parents left you with” Snape explained.

Griphook nodded, “all he said was true, if you need more information regarding the title you inherit come back and ask for Ragnok, he is in charge of your vaults. How much do you need to take out now?”

“I’m not sure, do you have a bag I could use?” Griphook nodded and took a sack Freya could use and explained the weightless and endless charms placed upon the bag.

Snape took quite a considerable amount out of her vault and put it in her bag, Freya shot him a questioning look and he explained, “We need to buy quite a few things for school, including a full wardrobe because they didn’t buy you any and it will last you for a couple terms and hopefully the full year at Hogwarts.” Freya nodded but blushed at the comment on clothes.

Griphook closed the vault and led them back towards the cart, He handed Freya the key and she put it in the bag of coins to keep it safe. The ride back seemed quicker and Freya was sad when it was over. On the way back Freya saw the Professor looking at her with a strange look on his face but couldn’t place the feeling she saw so ignored it and enjoyed the ride. Back in the marble hall as they walked past the other customers and Freya saw a very big man who looked quite friendly talking with a goblin in low voices, intrigued Freya couldn’t help it when she heard what they were talking about, “I’ve got a letter from Professor Dumbledore, its about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.” Freya couldn’t hear anything else though because Professor Snape was guiding her towards the exit. Freya wondered what was in vault seven hundred and thirteen but didn’t have time to contemplate it as they stepped into the sunlight and Freya’s instinctive panic started to rise. Another arm wrapped around her and calmed her enough to not have a panic attack again.

“Should we get your books first?”

Freya shook her head into Snape robes, where she buried her head to calm herself. “Could we go get my wand first please? I have an unusual request so it may take a bit longer than usual. I’m sorry, I get nervous in new places and crowds” 

“Perfectly acceptable, okay, we’ll head to Ollivanders then.” They headed down the street and Freya looked around with more interest due to the money tied at her waist and how much she could now buy that she couldn’t before. The pair stopped in front of a narrow shop with peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 bc. Instead of a quite busy and loud window display, Ollivanders had a single wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. With a deep breath Freya walked in and Professor Snape followed.

As they walked in a bell sounded deep within the shop. It was a small place, with only one spindly chair and desk, behind the desk was rows and rows of boxes that seemed to go on forever. Professor Snape sat down on the chair and waited as Freya went up to the desk. An old man came around the corner and into view,

“Good Morning,” the man had a quiet voice and his wide pale eyes shone through the gloom in the shop like moons. Freya could almost feel the magic coming off him in waves and suppressed the urge to shiver,

“Hello” Freya said shyly, she wasn’t at ease around the man and found him a bit creepy as his wide eyes looked her over.

“Ah yes, I was wondering when you were going to come Freya potter,” he waved away the look of surprise shown on Freya face and the question in her eyes, “Yes, I can see past the glamours, even the ones you do not know are concealing more than the scar on your forehead Miss. Potter. You have your mothers’ eyes though. It only seemed like yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. If I remember correctly it was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father though, favoured a Mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration.” 

Ollivander stepped closer to Freya, almost close enough for their noses to touch, although Freya wanted to move, she didn’t but instead found herself looking into those misty eyes. He pulled back and the moment passed. When Ollivander started pulling boxes off the shelves, Freya got over her nerves and interrupted him,

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Ollivander but if I could, I would like to request a newly made, customized wand?” Ollivander turned and looked at the girl in front of him with new interest,

“It is possible, but why do you ask for it?” Freya took some time to think before answering, she knew she had the mans attention and interest and didn’t want to let this opportunity go,

“It produces the most specific results for the witch or wizard, not insulting your work, but I believe it to be the most efficient way to get the best results with a wand tailored to suit me specifically.” Freya waited anxiously to see what he would say and was taken aback by the new glint she saw in ollivanders eyes, she thought it was respect but couldn’t be sure.

“You are correct Miss. Potter, if you would like to follow me, we can start the process.” He put a sign on the desk that said ‘With a Customer’ and walked between the stacks of wands. Freya followed and ducked beneath a low door at the end. It opened out into a workshop, along one wall ran an array of different woods and what Freya thought could be the Wand cores. The rest of the room was filled with different equipment and measuring contraptions. Freya stood there awkwardly as Ollivander went over to a desk and got a bit of parchment to write down notes. He came back over to Freya with a measuring tape.

“Which is your wand arm?”

“My right” Ollivander nodded and lifted it up, the tape measured her arm and height and around her head. While it was working Freya saw Ollivander watching her with a knowing gaze and wondered what the man was thinking about.  
When that was done, Freya was beckoned over to the desk with wood samples on,

“Run your hands over the wood and pick up any that feel warm or comfortable to you,” He moved away to give Freya space. Freya moved along the line and when moving over one piece felt warmth float through her fingers and to her heart. She picked it up and continued, the next piece her hands went over she suddenly felt safe and protected, like sitting in front of a roaring fire with your loved ones, Freya picked this piece up also, liking the way it made her feel. She passed her choices to Ollivander and he didn’t comment on using two woods but placed them aside,

“Next, do the same thing with the wand cores,” Freya moved to do what he said and was feeling a little disheartened as she was getting to the end of the line when she felt warmth and power flare up in her hand and run through her whole body. Freya picked it up and passed it to Ollivander. He let out a low whistle when he saw the combination of Ash, Rowan and a Phoenix tail feather.

“Is something wrong?” Freya sounded concerned,

“No, this is a surprising and strong combination, I have a feeling you will grow into a powerful witch, this core is also very curious.” He looked up to see Freya give him a questioning look and continued, “ It’s curious because the phoenix that gave a feather for your wand, gave one other feather. It is very curious that you chose the feather and it chose you when its brother gave you that scar.” 

Freya nods and digests that information. She already knew what had happened to her parents and how Voldemort was involved by Professor Dumbledore when he came to the orphanage but found this new information strange. 

“Your wand should be ready in about three hours or so, come back and pay for the wand then, the price may go up since your wand will use two wand types,” Freya nodded and was about to leave when Ollivander stopped her, coming closer to her again,  
“Freya, your scars and past experiences are what made you who you are, they can either destroy you or build you up, hiding them wont do you any good, they are a part of you and constantly hiding them will be tiring. People will come to accept them as part of you and don’t be afraid people will cower away from you at the sight.” Freya flinched as he picked up on one of her fears concerning her abuse. Ollivander went back to his desk and watched as Freya walked out, he talked to himself, “What a witch she will turn out to be, heh?” and chuckled.

Freya walked out and saw the Professor still sitting in the chair,  
“My wand should be ready in three hours he said, where should we go now?”

Professor Snape nodded and walked out, feeling Freya tense at his side. “I thought we could go to Flourish and Blotts for your new books, do you still have the book list?” 

Freya nods and pulls it out but stops Professor Snape from walking much further, “Is there a second hand bookshop we could go to?” Freya was glancing at the busy shop warily,

“Yes, but you have enough money to buy new books.”

“I know, I just like older books better,”

“Okay” Professor Snape leads the way away from Flourish and Blotts and didn’t miss the sigh of relief from Freya. When they made it to a Second Hand bookstore up the road Snape realized why Freya wanted to go here, the girl could relax fully in a place with little people and throw herself into buying books she wanted.

In the store, Freya pulled out her required list and read it,

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The shop assistant came up to the pair, “could I help you?”

Freya took charge, /She is only uncomfortable in large crowds and with lots of attention Snape thought with amusement\, “Yes please, I need the books on this list and since I’m new to this world a few books you would suggest?”

“Of course” They quickly found Freya’s school books and placed them on the counter ready to pay. The assistant then got a few books that he thought would help Freya, with suggestions from Snape. The pile on the counter grew and by the end Freya had her required school books, a few more on Magical theory and understanding the new magic she possessed, some on the history of the Wizarding World which included more recent events aswell as ancient history, a few more on understanding Defence against the dark arts, potions, charms and transfiguration, which included extensive explanations to any and all questions Freya came up with, also with a few books on the social system and hierarchy and ‘class system’ of the Wizarding World, including what would be expected of Freya if she took the potter lordship when she became of age. By the end of the trip Freya had a substantial amount of books and the seller looked happy and the enormous business he did.

They left the bookshop carrying multiple bags, Snape realized this may be a rather extensive shopping trip so suggested, “Maybe we should go to get you a new trunk next, so we don’t have to carry all of your purchases?”

Freya agreed and they walked down the cobblestone street, Freya was slightly more at ease but Snape still had his arm around her to keep her calm. They arrived at the trunk shop and were immediately served,

“What can I do for you today?” the Shopkeeper looked to be middle aged and addressed Snape, but Freya answered,

“I’m going to Hogwarts so I need a trunk, one with a few compartments if I could?” the shopkeeper agreed readily and led them through the shop, towards the back. Snape looked at Freya, “A few compartments?”

“What?, I don’t want to keep my books and clothes with a cauldron and potions equipment, they would stink!” Snape laughed at this but did agree with the girl.

“All of these trunks here have multiple compartments, starting with 4 at the bottom and going to around 20 at the top, I’ll let you decide, once you have we will set up the different functionalities and passwords.”

Freya looked at the choices, not wanting to go with anything with more than 4 compartments. She spotted an old, dark looking wood one in the corner and pointed to it. The shopkeeper brought it out and Freya fell in love. It was a deep mahogany wood colour with golden spines and fastenings, although it looked a bit battered and bruised, to Freya it was beautiful and perfect,

“This one please,” the shopkeeper didn’t object as he had been waiting for someone to take it off his hands for months and took it over to the back counter.

“Each compartment will have a different password and can be made to do different functions, what passwords and functions would you like, miss?” 

Freya looked thoughtful for a minute, thinking of the passwords she wanted to use, “Can compartment 4 be made to hold books and order them alphabetically please, nothing fancy with the way they are put in, maybe just a few shelves going in there, the password for that one will be lily. Compartments 2 and 3 for objects, like potions ingredients, photos, jewelry, a telescope, maybe a few separators in their to keep everything separate and not able to tip over, the passwords for them being day and night. Compartment 1 be made for clothes, they will mainly be folded so maybe a few different sections for bedclothes, school clothes, robes, underwear and two for muggle clothes please, the password for that one being shadow.” When she finished Snape looked at her, “What?”

“Aren’t you worried now I know all your passwords?”

“No, you don’t know the meaning behind them so will probably forget them in a few days and if something was stolen you are the prime suspect.”

“There is meaning behind your passwords?” Freya looked at him incredulously, “Of course there is a meaning, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to remember them anyway!” Freya looked at the professor in mock horror and for what felt like the 10th time Snape let out a small chuckle at her.

“The compartments are all set up, I also added a shrinking charm so if you touch you initials it will shrink automatically, what are your initials?”

“F.L.P” The shopkeeper showed no recognition and quickly tapped the trunk so her letters appeared on the top and sides. “The top initials will activate the shrinking charm but only if you tap the bottom of the L exactly. Each fastening will open a different compartment if activated by the password while touching the corresponding fastening. With me so far?” Freya nodded and the shopkeeper continued, “If you are going to Hogwarts, do you need a bookbag?”

Freya nodded and ended up buying a particularly nice faded leather backpack that had undetectable extension charms and a featherweight charm included. They paid for these new purchases and before leaving deposited all of Freya’s books into compartment 4. Then shrunk the trunk and put it in Freya’s pocket so it could be easily carried.

Once outside again Freya read the required list again,

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Snape decided to by these bits and bobs next, including the dragon hide protective gloves. The pair first went to the apothecary and got Freya’s phials and Snape showed her how to pick the best ingredients rather than using the pre-prepared ones, by the end she had a good supply of basic potions ingredients. They picked up her scales and a cauldron at the next shop, which was full of different tools that could be used and Freya wanted to keep looking but Snape pulled her away. By this point Freya was much more at ease in the crowd and no longer walked right next to Snape as they made their way to an Astronomy shop, where they bought Freya a telescope. In another shop they went into they got Freya’s dragon hide gloves and placed all her purchases into Compartment 3.

When they walked out of the last shop, Snape turned to the girl, “Do you want to get your uniform next and then have lunch or have lunch now and pick up your wardrobe and wand after?”

“Lets pick up my clothes, have lunch and then pick up my wand,” Snape nodded and led the way to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.

They entered the shop and Madame Malkin came up to the pair, looking at Freya, “Hogwarts dear?” Freya nodded, “come on through, I’ll get you fitted for your robe.”

Snape interrupted, “She’ll need the full uniform aswell and some extra casual robes and a full wardrobe of muggle clothes, if that’s possible.” 

Madam Malkin didn’t look surprised, “Of course, we will sort out the uniform and robes first.” She led Freya through to a room at the back and Freya stood on one of the footstools. A robe was slipped over her head and another lady was pinning it up to the right length and fit. Meanwhile a tape measure was whizzing around Freya on its own and took measurements that went to a piece of parchment Madame Malkin was holding, when it finished she moved about, grabbing clothing items that fit Freya. When Freya’s robe was finished, a few more appeared and landed on the table next to Madame Malkins gatherings.

Freya looked at the clothes and realized together it would create a uniform, there was shirts, skirts, tights, knee length socks for in the summer, a few cloaks, one looking a little thicker than the other, a tie, jumper and the robes.

Freya looked incredulously at the skirt and tights, “I have to wear skirts?” the response came from Snape who had joined them,

“Yes” Freya was going to argue or say something smart but she decided against it and went silent. 

“How many sets of school uniform would you like dear?” Freya looked uncertain as she had only ever owned one pair and didn’t know how many pairs were needed. Snape answered for her,

“Four, just to be on the safe side,” Madame Malkin nodded and wrapped up the four sets, She placed the packages on her counter and led them into a different section of the shop, which was filled with different robes, “if you pick out the ones you like and I’ll resize them for you.” When they nodded she left to give them some space.

Freya looked around her, not knowing where to start and laughed as Snape took out an ugly bright yellow one,

“What about this one?” He held up the robe and Freya burst out laughing,

“No, definitely not!”

“Are you sure, it suits you” Snape held it up to her small frame,

Freya gasped in mock horror, “that does not suit me!, maybe you should try it, cause, you know, black is quite a boring colour.”

“Touché” the both started laughing, “okay, come on, be serious, choose a few”

Freya looked around and saw one that was a mix of black and blue fabric, which she liked, and another one of red and green colouring that she liked. They took the two robes to Madame Malkin and she shrunk them and packaged them next to the school uniform.

“So, next you want a full muggle wardrobe?” Freya nodded and Snape sat down to wait, Madame Malkin showed Freya into a room the size of a football field and gave her general directions, “Clothes are in the middle, girls on the left, shoes are at the back wall, accessories are on the left wall and undergarments are on the right wall, wash bags and extra holders are in the corner. This bag will hold all the things you want, once your done come back to me and I’ll resize anything and package it all up for you.” Freya took the bag and Madame Malkin left.

Freya felt like she was in heaven, she finally got to choose all her own clothes and was ecstatic as she walked over to the girls clothes. As she was browsing the clothes she spotted some she liked and others she definitely didn’t like. Freya started with trousers and put in her bag a few pairs of jeans, a few plain black leggings and a few coloured leggings, including a pair of leggings with tie-die designs. She also put a nice two set, one short and one long, of dungarees. In the end she had about 10 new trousers so she thought she had enough bottoms. 

Freya moved to the tops and started browsing again, once she finished, in the bag was 2 or 3 different long sleeve and 2 or 3 short sleeve tops, all in different designs and colours. She added a few undertops if she needed them. Freya also grabbed an assortment of jumpers, tight and baggy to go over her tops and keep her warm. She grabbed a hoodie zip up and a khaki bomber jacket, a raincoat and a long faded brown leather jacket for in the winter. Freya went over to the left wall and grabbed some new hairpins and hair ties. A few pairs of bandannas caught her eye and she thought they would cover her hair on crazy days so put them in the bag that was only slightly bulging now. 

Freya then went to get a few packs of underwear, and a few pairs of pyjamas, one for the summer, which was short-sleeved, and one for the winter which were long and thick and cosy.

Freya went to the shoes and although she didn’t want to part with her boots that she had with her during many chases and adventures she spotted a pair of soft leather boots that looked exactly the same. Deciding to try them out first, Freya slipped them on and they automatically resized, she tried to walk silently like usual and found she was even quieter in these new ones, seeing an unsuspecting boy standing alone, she snuck up on him and whispered in his ear,

“Hey” The boy jumped almost two feet and Freya burst out laughing, seeing the test as a success.

“Where did you come from? Who are you? No-one scares a Malfoy,” Freya finally looks up and the boy recoils when he looks at her face, “Oh my god, what happened to your face?”

Freya, who didn’t like the boy at once, replied curtly, “It was an accident, and I just snuck up on you so obviously Malfoys scare easily” She started to turn way but was stopped by a hand on her arm,

“Hey look, I’m sorry, I’m Draco Malfoy, are you a first year aswell? Are you excited? My mum is up the street looking at wands and my Father is getting my books, where are your parents?” Freya stared at him but before she could reply he continued, “Well my Father only wanted the best and I think I’ll bully him into getting me a new broom aswell, he says its scandalous that first years aren’t allowed brooms and I quite agree” He stopped and looked down at Freya, taking in her appearance, Freya was reminded of Fin strongly and thought him to be a bully, “Why are you dressed like that? Are you poor?” 

Freya finally got a word in, “Actually, my parents are dead and I’ve been living on the streets my whole life so I’m pretty sure I smell like a sewer,” when she saw the look on Draco’s face she lent in and gave him a hug, “Now you will smell like me too,” He practically gagged and ran out of the room crying something that sounded like “my father will hear about this”. Freya frowned after him and decided she really didn’t like him.

Freya moved back to the shoes and decided to get the new boots so put them in the bag. She then grabbed a new pair of trainers and a new pair of black school shoes that were very comfortable. Freya also grabbed a pair of fluffy slippers for when it got cold and placed them in the bag. On her way out of the room, Freya grabbed a new wash bag and added it to her collection. When she went in Professor Snape was almost falling asleep in the chair, probably out of boredom,

“You can wake up now, I’m done.” Freya gave the bag to Madame Malkin and she started going through and resizing anything and packaging it all up. Snape came over, “I wasn’t asleep you were taking forever”

“Sorry, just thought I should have proper clothes from now on,” Snape didn’t reply but watched her choices being wrapped up, his eyebrows raised slightly with some of her choices but Freya took no notice and paid for all her new clothes. They put them all into Compartment 1 and separated it into school robes, casual robes, uniform, muggle trousers, muggle tops, jumpers, jackets, underwear and accessories. 

When they finally left, both their stomachs were rumbling, “Maybe food would be a good idea,” Snape suggested.

Freya agreed and they headed back down to the leaky cauldron for some late lunch. 

When they got to the pub it was much quieter than before and they managed to get a table in the corner. Freya ordered a plate of fish and chips and Professor Snape got a pie. They sat in companionable silence. Freya only ate half of the plate, /She needs to be eating more, I’ll work on that aswell, Snape thought\\.

“You’re being very quiet, is something the matter?” Snape asked

“No, I’m just thinking about things,” Freya didn’t continue and Professor Snape didn’t pry which she was grateful for. Freya was thinking about this strange world she was now a part of and how much different her life would be if a certain Wizard didn’t kill her parents. Freya broke the silence when she was done sorting through her thoughts.

“Do you study the same subjects through the seven years at Hogwarts or do you change?”

“You study all the core subjects through to 5th year which is O.W.L year, in 3rd year, along with your core subjects you choose two or three more to study. Once you get to 6th year which is the start of your NEWTS, you choose the subjects you continue with for the last two years of school and can drop or take up as many as you wish from your previous subjects.” Snape answered between mouthfuls. Since Freya was done she was bursting with another question and Snape nodded for her to continue,

“What are O.W.Ls and NEWTS? What are the choices for 3rd year?” 

“O.W.Ls and NEWTS are the two main examinations that determine what you can do in the future, you will also have examinations each year to moniter your progress but your O.W.Ls and NEWTS are the two that are recognized by the ministry and any employers. In third year you can choose from: Beginners Wandlore, Beginners alchemy, Arithmancy, Care of magical creatures, Divination, Muggle studies and the Study of ancient runes. But don’t worry about them now, you have a few years to go yet” Snape had finished his food so they paid and walked out.

On the way to Ollivanders they passed Eyelops Owl Emporium,

“You can have an owl if you want?” 

“Oh, okay then.” They went in. The shop was jam-packed full of cages with all types of owls in them. It was quite dark and was filled with the sound of flapping wings, softly snoring breaths and complaining owls. Freya walked in and spotted a snowy owl in one of the cages. When it lifted an eye to Freya, she fell in love and pointed to the owl,

“Could I get that one please?” the keeper came over and took the owl down. When she was let out of her cage, the owl flew over to Freya and started to rub its face on Freyas neck,

“Looks like she likes you miss” The keeper exclaimed, “would you like a new cage?” Freya looked at the battered one in the keepers hand,

“Yes please, does she have name?”

“No, I let there owners decide a name, it deepens the bond in some cases,” He grabbed a new cage and filled it with straw and some water, the owl moved into the new cage reluctantly and fell asleep with her head under her wing,

“She’s beautiful”

“Yes she is miss, now that would be 10 galleons with the cage,” Freya was still preoccupied with the cage and before she could get her money out, Professor Snape put the money on the counter. As they were walking out Freya turned to him,

“You didn’t need to do that..” Snape held up a hand to stop her,

“See it as a welcoming gift,” Freya agreed but still looked annoyed and they moved on to Ollivanders.

When they walked in to Ollivanders, he came out with a wand box, Freyas excitement was growing and she gasped in delight when Mr. Ollivander took out the wand. The wand was a perfect mix of the two woods, they were spiraled together, the handle was made to look like vines and they wound around the base. Coming up from the vines as decoration were little flowers. When Freya looked closer she saw they were lilies and she shot Ollivander a look of thanks.

“Well, go on, try it out,” Freya took the handle and immediately a warm feeling filled her up, she swished the wand and sparks of red and purple came out and circled around the two men, 

“It’s beautiful and amazing, thank you Mr. Ollivander,” He inclined his head in acknowledgement. Freya reluctantly put the wand back on the counter and watched as it was wrapped back up. Freya paid and placed the box into Compartment 2 before following Snape back into Diagon alley.

As they left through the Leaky cauldron and started to walk back towards the orphanage, Freya had a grin on her face and felt happier than she had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments, Reviews or Thoughts are welcomed and appreciated :)  
> KH


	4. Update

This story will be from this moment abandoned.

I've thought about it and i dont like the way it was written.

I'm in the process of writing a new story with Freya but it may be slightly different. hopefully it will be up in the next few weeks and i hope you read it. i will say on this story when the new one is added so you can read it.

thankyou

KH


End file.
